Virgin
by Jayden Winters
Summary: He was labeled it. He was judged by it. And one night, he lost it. Sora.X.Riku
1. The Beginning

Warning: This story has been rated for language, drug/alcohol use, language and sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All characters in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to any real person, living or deceased, is purely coincidental.

-.X.-

**Virgin**

-.X.-

The Beginning

-.X.-

"Oh man," the brunette muttered to himself, "a little TLC? A little TLC my ass."

Taking a look around the shabby cookie-cutter home, Sora dropped his bags onto the flea-infested, mostly carpeted flooring. He had a long road of work ahead of him to bring him and Kai's new home up to_ livable_ standards. The gaudy, flowered wallpaper was half torn off the sheetrock and pieces of the stained, maroon carpet were missing; the ones that were still there reeked of urine. Two of the windows were completely replaced with plastic and duct tape while the wooden trim bordering them was rotten, nearly falling off of the wall itself.

Sora walked into the kitchen for further examination of what had to be done over the course of the next week. Immediately he took note that the countertops were chipped. A thick layer of dust coated _everything_. There were cigarette burns in the yellowed linoleum flooring. And, to top it all off, upon opening one of the oak cupboards, Sora found a round, black spider wrapping its prey in its silk.

The house, if it could be called that, was absolutely vile. But nevertheless, it was a roof over Sora's head. He made his way to the bathroom and found the shower curtain to be crusted with mildew and briefly wondered why the previous tenant had bothered to leave it at all. The inside of the toilet was disgusting and the bottom half of the mirror was coated in old toothpaste.

The bedrooms weren't much better than the living room. The only good thing about them was that they actually _had_ glass windows. Cobwebs dangled off of ceilings and the closet door in the master bedroom was missing completely.

Sora had to get this dump cleaned up before Kairi arrived. "Let's see here," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to need some bleach. I'll need to rent a carpet cleaner and maybe buy a couple sponges. Definitely need a broom and dustpan. And paint. Paint will spruce this place right up!"

Twirling around to face the exit, Sora brightly smiled and clapped his hands together before his shoulders drooped. Why did he always get stuck doing the dirty jobs?

-.X.-

"Time to get to work!" Sora switched on the clock radio (which he had tactfully placed on a piece of paper next to the sink). When he placed the wet sponge down onto the counter, it was instantly covered in filth. "At this rate, I may as well bring a garden hose in here and spray everything down!"

Determined, Sora began to scrub inch-by-inch and sponge-by-sponge. Kairi absolutely could not see that his parents' old house was so trashed. Never again would he buy a house from them if he didn't look at it first. Never again would he trust his parents.

Sora jumped and jerked his head toward the banging noise coming from the front door. Immediately, he quit singing along with the song on the radio and dropped the sponge into the sink. "Dear lord," he began, "it better not be Kairi already." He cursed under his breath, frowning.

He hoped to God that he hadn't tortured anyone with his singing. Sora had absolutely no musical talent; that belonged to his younger brother, Denzel.

Approaching the entrance, he inhaled, expecting the worst case scenario: an entire police taskforce kicking him out for disturbing the peace. Drawing up the nerve to open the door, he laid his hand on the rusty handle and twisted it straight off. Grumbling, he toyed with the inside of the handle to get it to open.

"Is anyone in there?"

"I'm working on it!" he yelled back, "The handle just kind of broke off!"

"Can I open it from this side?"

That idea never crossed his mind. Either the person on the other side of the door was a complete genius or Sora was retarded. "Yeah! Go right ahead!"

"Shit! The handle just kinda fell off over here…" the stranger declared, bending down to peer in through the guts of the doorknob.

"No need for bad language," Sora scolded, continuing to fiddle with the contraption. "Do you have any idea how to open this?"

"Let me try," the turquoise-eyed man suggested.

"All yours." He took his finger out of the jam and stood up from his crouching position, backing away from the door. Sora chuckled to himself and shook his head; if _he _couldn't get it open, then who could?

_Click. _

Apparently Boy Wonder could. That would definitely be his new nickname. Boy Wonder. It had a nice ring to it.

As the door swung open, the taller male's teal eyes widened in recognition. A crooked smile found its way onto his pale, chapped lips. "Sora! Long time no see."

Sora cocked his head to the side, smiling, pondering as to who the person was. The man was much taller than he, himself, and looked to be about nineteen or twenty. His long, platinum hair was tied back with a strip of dark grey cloth. He wore a grey wife beater and a pair of holey blue jeans. His eyes were the same color as the ocean surrounding the Bahamas and-

Wait. The color of the ocean. Just like that kid that used to live next door to him in that white house. "Oh!" he snapped his fingers and broke into an ear-to-ear smile. "How in the world have you been, Rick?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No! No! No! I do!" he exclaimed, frantically waving his hands in the air. "It's just that I don't exactly remember your name…Rika was it?" Oh for the love of-Rika was a girl's name.

"Riku."

"That's it!" Sora excitedly exclaimed, clapping his hands together before pointing, almost accusingly, at his newfound, old friend. "You're that kid that lived next door in that white house! We used to play in my sandbox and ride bikes together to the corner store! I didn't _forget _you…" He just didn't remember him until right then.

Riku gave Sora an apprehensive look and peeked into his trashed home. "How long have you lived here?"

"I just got here today. Parents sold it to me real cheap," Sora chuckled, "Dad was all like, 'Needs a little TLC'. I didn't really think much of it and I told Kairi that I would clean it up nice and pretty for her."

"It smells awful in there." Riku scrunched his nose. "Why didn't they clean it up before selling it to you?"

Sora shrugged. "They're my parents. They'll send me money for supplies if I ask." he looked back into the home and shuddered. "Anyway, it was nice to see you again Riku. Maybe we could get smoothies sometime. But I really need to get to work. I won't hear the end of it if I don't get this done."

"Do you want some company?"

Sora burst into a toothy smile and nodded vigorously. "I would love company."

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee before we really get started? On me, of course," he clarified, a hesitant smile playing on his lips.

Shaking his head, he bit his lip and crossed his arms. "I don't really like coffee."

"How can you not like coffee?"

"I don't know," he frowned, shrugging. "I just don't."

"Smoothies then…?"

His disposition brightening, Sora smiled. "Let's make it a date!"

"Date?" Riku asked, quirking a slender, silver eyebrow.

Immediately, Sora's hands flew out in front of him and he began waving them back and forth frantically. "Nononono! Ididn'tmeanitlikethat! I meant it in a planning kind of way. Not date. Definitely not date. Just plan confirmation."

Riku nodded, laughing heartily. "Starbucks or Dutch Brothers?"

Raising a finger to his lips, his eyebrows knit together. Kairi always got to choose back home. "Starbucks. They have smoothies or something like that, right?"

"Which one would you like to go to?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are so many of them here. There's one in the Fred Meyer shopping center, one in each of the three Safeways, one downtown, one in Barnes and Noble and one drive-thru building across the street from Safeway and Barnes and Noble…"

"Which one's closest?" Sora questioned, scratching the back of his neck. "I wouldn't know…"

"You have your choice of Safeway, Drive-Thru or Barnes and Noble. We have an 'End of the World' here-except worse. There are three on the intersection."

"Which do you like best?" Sora asked, kneeling down to pick up his rollerblades.

"Barnes and Noble. It's the coziest. Has a nice staff there too," Riku nonchalantly replied.

"How far is it?"

"Right across the parking lot."

"Great! Let's go!" the blue-eyed boy ecstatically grinned, dropping his blades on the floor.

The two men started out the doorway when Sora paused just outside, realizing that he was leaving the door to his home wide open. Riku grinned and tapped his head. "I have an idea. Let's use a pencil to close it and balance the doorknob back in the hole."

"Nah. It's not like we're going to be gone _that _long. And besides, nobody in their right mind would want to B and E _that _place," he nodded, very confident in what he was saying. "And anyway, what are they gonna take? Bleach? My sponges? Or worse! My dirt!"

Riku laughed as they exited the Cedar Wood neighborhood and ventured into the Costco parking lot. Sora had absolutely nothing to talk about. What _could _he say? It was rather awkward. What were the chances that Riku would also be in Lakefield and living next door to him at that? He gave the teal-eyed man a side-long glance and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Sora didn't really know how to reply; he couldn't just say, 'Hey Riku! I don't know you and this is quite sudden and awkward. And I don't know what to talk about because, again, I don't know you. Oh and by the way, you're really cute and I have dinosaurs stampeding in my stomach. No big deal.' Quickly, he faked a smile turned to his companion. "Nothing. Just a little pressed for time on the house is all."

"Ya goof! I'll help you out as much as I can," Riku responded, grinning.

The two men walked, step for step, in unison, across the Costco/Safeway parking lot. Riku, along the way, pointed out several tasty places to eat such as Yoko's Japanese Restaurant and Goody's Chocolates. He also pointed out Jamba Juice and, immediately, they changed their minds. That would be a much better place for smoothies.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up when Riku grabbed his wrist and eagerly led him passed all of the tables and to the counter.

"Naminé, this is Sora. He's my new neighbor," Riku explained to the blonde girl behind the counter. She was short and had a pale complexion. She shyly smiled, revealing tiny dimples in her cheeks.

"Sora, huh? Welcome to BFE," she winked and turned her attention back to Riku. "Sorry, Ri. I'd love to stay and chat, but my puppy gets out of the vet's office here in about twenty minutes. I'll grab Ax and catch ya later. Nice meetin' ya Sora! Watch out for them Cougars." She winked, turned around and sauntered off to the back, her long, blonde braid swinging behind her.

"Cougars…?" Sora questioned, a nervous look washing over his face.

Riku shook his head, broad grin plastered to his lips. "That's the mascot for the high school right down the street, Lakeview. And the Lakeside Fire Otters are down the street the other way. And then clear over on the west side, you have the Lakefield Storm."

"Wakka went to Lakeview," Sora mumbled to himself and began to wonder just how close this fellow lived to he and his Kairi.

"Wakka Bautista? He played basketball for the Cougs a couple years back. Point guard, I think. I was the soccer goalie for the Otters."

Sora's lips twisted upward into a devious smile. "Soccer? I played soccer back in high school myself."

Riku returned the gesture and folded his arms, arrogance seeping from his pores. "You wanna go sometime? We can go out to Big Sky Field."

"Definitely," Sora nodded, eyes fiery with determination. "I'll totally school you."

Riku glanced up at the menu board. Sora followed suit, though he already knew what he was going to get. From the back door emerged a man even taller than Riku. His long, flaming red hair poked out here and there from a low ponytail. As recognition set in, his lips curled up into a smirk. "You didn't take out the trash."

Riku ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "You didn't do the dishes."

Sora looked from Axel to Riku and back to Axel before he put two and two together. They lived together. What size was their house? Did they share a room…? Were they gay lovers?

"Who's the kid?"

Sora's attention snapped to the redhead and he smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Sora, Riku's new neighbor."

"So you're the lucky candidate to buy that skuzzy place, huh?" He gestured to himself before tapping his temple. "I'm Axel, Riku's best friend. Got it memorized?"

Riku nudged Sora with his elbow. "What do you want?"

"May I have an original Chocolate Moo'd?" he asked, taking a step toward the counter.

Axel looked to Riku, smirk still evident on his face. "The usual?"

Riku shook his head. "Aloha Pineapple today. You got any whipped cream?"

"Gross," Sora exclaimed, startling Riku. "You _like _whipped cream? That's plain wrong."

"He's into that white stuff, you know," Axel winked, receiving a glare from his roommate.

Sora thought about how fun his new neighbors seemed to be. Maybe he wouldn't have to follow Kairi around like a stray puppy after all.

-.X.-


	2. Not as Sexy

-.X.-

Not as Sexy

-.X.-

"This is disgusting," Riku snorted, holding up his sponge.

"This was _cheap_," Sora replied. "Two bedroom house, twelve hundred square feet: Fifty thousand dollars. And it's mine and I have thirty years to pay it off. But you know what? Spending the next four years with my best friend? That's going to be priceless."

"For everything else, there's _Mastercard_," Riku snickered, receiving a 'look' from Sora. He cleared his throat and continued, "So what are you paying a month? Two-hundred, or so? I might have to move in with _you _and ditch _my _lease."

Sora chuckled nervously. He definitely didn't want a near-complete stranger moving in with him. And Kairi would most definitely _not _approve. This was a disaster-what if he was being serious? There was no way that he was being serious, right? "Well, how much do you pay?"

"Axel and I each pay five hundred a month plus utilities. Our place is about nine hundred square feet."

"But I bet it's a whole lot nicer than_ this_," Sora spat, holding up the sink hose and aiming it at the counter. "You'd better move a little."

Glancing up barely in the nick of time, the Riku managed to dodge the spray of water hitting the counter. "That's a terrible idea!"

Sora gave his newfound-old-friend a goofy grin and continued to spray the counter, muddy water not only spraying into the air, but also spilling off of the edge and onto the yellowed linoleum floor. "Thanks for the smoothie again. I feel like I should've been buying though. I mean, you're over at my house helping me tidy up. And you don't even really know me."

"Yeah…No prob. Erm…Sora?" The brunette looked up from what he was doing and flashed a grin at his companion. "What do you want to do with the water on the floor…?"

"Add a little bleach and mop with it, I guess," he answered, releasing the water trigger and shrugging. "See? Clean counter."

Much to his surprise, the counter didn't have any dirt left on it; it still needed to be sanitized, but aside from that…Sora might've been pure genius. Or maybe he had a few screws loose. Either way, though the countertop was a little wet, it was clean, nevertheless. "I guess that's _one _way to do it…" he chuckled, taking the mop from the corner.

"I might even be able to cook in here tonight!" Sora exclaimed, a bright smile widespread across his face. "Can I make you dinner…? As a thank you, I mean. I don't _mean_ anything by it. Except thank you, of course."

"_Only _and _only _if this mess gets cleaned up," he replied, swooshing the mop around the floor. "Where is the bleach?"

"Hang on just a sec." He waltzed over to the bucket and dumped its contents into the sink. Immediately after, Sora rinsed it and filled it with hot water, adding just enough bleach to the concoction to really stink up the room. "Here ya go!"

Riku graciously accepted the highly toxic gift and dipped the mop into it. "So Sora…?"

"Hmm?" he mindlessly replied, putting the oven-cleaner into the oven.

"What are you doing _here _of all places?"

"Well I was going to go to college but changed my mind. Mom and Dad had a nice and cheap place and I bought it off them. Makes my life easy. Know how I said I have thirty years to pay it off? I figure if I spend the year renovating the house, I can turn around and sell it for four times what I paid and have it paid off next year. Then I can move on with my life and make it to the city." He turned to face Riku for a brief moment, smile radiant, and added, "Kairi's boyfriend lives here. She didn't want to move in with him yet…So she begged for me to tag along."

"So you two aren't dating then?"

Sora shook his head, chuckling. "It'd be like dating my _sister_. We grew up together. She met this kid named Wakka over the internet a couple years back. They met in person for the first time this last year and every weekend since, she's been off visiting this 'Wakka' guy. I still haven't met him though. She says I'll like him."

"Are you dating anyone then?"

He shook his head and cocked his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

The other boy shrugged, "No reason."

"Well are _you _dating anyone?" Sora shot deadpan, removing the burners from the oven.

"No." Riku continued swirling the mop around on the floor. He was getting nowhere. It was all just…mud. "Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to go and grab a couple of my ratty towels and soak up the mud. I'm not really getting anywhere with this."

"Mkay. When'll you be back?"

"Five minutes. Should I just come in?"

Sora nodded, looking back over his shoulder, a small smile playing at his lips. "Not like you can really knock without the door swinging open anyway…"

"Guess you're right. I'll be back."

After Riku was nowhere to be seen or heard, Sora released a heavy sigh, leaning back on the wet counter and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down before Riku returned. And if he wasn't calmed down, he would definitely have to continue to face the counter. Or tuck himself up into the elastic of his boxers.

_Bzzt…Bzzt…_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he swiftly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his sleek smartphone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sora! How are you?"

"Oh hey Kai…I'm doing alright. Just fixing up the house a little…" he smiled, looking around at the Mississippi River-kitchen. Looking around the kitchen.

"Good! Happy to know that you're _not _being lazy for once!" she chirped. "So how's it coming along?"

"Great. We're getting it nice an-"

"We?" she asked. Sora could tell by the tone of her voice that she was very curious. "Who's the other person there?"

"Erm…Well…" he started, the silver-haired man reentering his mind." You remember Riku…Right?"

As Kairi squealed into the phone, Sora held it out and away from his poor ear. "You mean that boy that we used to play with?"

"Yeah…him. He's our neighbor. He's helping me get the place all cleaned up."

"Really? How'd he wind up in BFE?"

"You are the second person to use the term, 'BFE'. What does it mean?"

"Bum-Fuck Egypt," Kairi replied dryly. "So why is he in Lakefield?"

"I didn't ask. We just got back a few minutes ago. He took me out for a smoothie."

"Ooooh…Really? Did anything _interesting _or _exciting _happen between the two of you?"

Sora felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he glanced down to his shoes. "No. Why would anything have happened between us, Kairi? Besides, we just met. I didn't even remember his name. I called him 'Rick' and then 'Rika'. Who does that? Ugh. I made a complete ass of myself."

She giggled, "Is he cute?"

He looked around suspiciously before answering, "Kinda…"

"Just kinda? He used to be the cutest boy in the neighborhood!"

"Hey now…" Sora warned, ever-so-slightly offended by Kairi's remark. After all, he had _always _been her hero.

"Aside from you, ya goof!"

"But yeah…I'd say that Riku's pretty good-looking. But definitely not as sexy as I am…" he chuckled, shifting his weight back against the counter, throwing his head back.

"Oh really…?"

Sora paused for a second and swallowed the thick ball of awkward. He blinked and drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he turned to face the topic of conversation. There he stood: all six feet of him. His arms were folded across his chest, an amused smirk plastered on his lips. "Kai…I have to go."

"Why?"

"I'll call you later…" he hissed into the phone, hitting the screen and turning off the call. Sora looked up at the smirking man and forced a sheepish smile onto his face. "Hi…Riku."

"You're right, Sora. I'm not as sexy as you are. I'm on a whole different level of sexy," he replied, tossing the towels down in the puddles. He advanced on Sora, smirk tugging at his lips.

Sora swallowed another frog in his throat; Riku stood barely a foot away from him. He wasn't sure as to do next-or for that matter-what Riku was planning on doing next. "So…how about the weather…? Or them Dodgers? Baseball? No?"

And the aqua-eyed man laughed, shaking his head. "Are you gay?"

Shocked by his forwardness, Sora bit his bottom lip and stood there silent. Was he really _that _obvious? Was it singing 'Sexy Back' so loud that the neighbors could hear him that gave it away? Or was it the smoothie he ordered…? He shouldn't have said anything about the whipped cream. And he definitely shouldn't have been talking to Kairi the way that he had been-especially _knowing_ that Riku was coming right back? Why did he have to be so absolutely stupid?

"Am I being too bold?"

"N-No. I mean, no you're not being too bold. Just caught me off guard. And…Yeah. I guess I am kinda…homosexual," he answered, looking anywhere except into the other man's eyes. He finally glanced down at his red shoes; visible bright pink blush spread across his cheeks-which was abnormal seeing as he was Pacific Islander. Sora sighed.

"Hey now," Riku began, extending his arm forward and placing two fingers under Sora's chin to force him to look up. "Don't be embarrassed. Look at me."

Blue eyes met aqua for the first time since the conversation had started and suddenly, he felt much more comfortable. He nodded and released another deep breath. "Kairi's the only person who knows. Well, aside from you now."

Riku quirked an eyebrow and his hand moved upward to cup Sora's cheek. "So you've never had a boyfriend then?"

Sora shook his head and then leaned into the touch; it was nice. "My Dad would've flipped."

"Sorry to hear that, Sora," he quietly said, removing his hand from his counterpart's face. "So I take it you're virgin then?"

Was this normal conversation for just meeting someone? Sure, they had talked a little throughout the afternoon but, well, was this even appropriate? Reluctantly, Sora nodded. "Yeah. I kind of want to find that special someone first."

Riku chuckled; the boy was very idealistic. Must've lived in Fantasy-Land. "Do you really believe in that crap?"

Sora frowned. It wasn't crap. He didn't want to do it with _just _anyone. At the very least he wanted a steady boyfriend before he had sex. Strangers were the equivalent to walking STDs. "What's wrong with that?"

Riku shook his head, still laughing to himself. "Never mind. Nothing's wrong with it. Just know that if you ever want a good time, I'm more than willing to help you out."

"Thanks…I guess."

Though it was clear that the conversation was clearly over, he couldn't help it. He felt the need to press the subject. "You've at least made out with someone, right?"

"That's really none of your business!"

"In other words, 'Nope! I'm just a poor little virgin boy!'" Riku exclaimed, teasingly. "But you've at least kissed someone before, right?"

Sora nodded, thinking back on the only person he'd ever kissed and how awkward that it had been.

"That's a start…" Riku snorted.

"Well…I guess we'd better get back to wormmppphh-"

Sora was caught off guard once more by his strange silver-haired friend. His lips were currently being pressed against Riku's. And oddly enough, he liked it.

-.X.-


	3. Did You Lose It Yet?

**Jayden would like you to note...**That I am soooo sorry it took so long to update! I promise that won't happen again! I SWEAR! Also, please be sure to go to my profile and vote for your favorite pairing~! I promise a story or update for that pairing. And if you have any story requests, send them to me!

**Warning:** This story may contain nuts. And moe situations between two males. That is all.

-.X.-

Did You Lose It Yet?

-.X.-

Sora's back was pressed against the wall, Riku's hands placed on either of his hips. Their lips crushed together. Breathing heavily, Sora's hands wandered up from Riku's muscular back to his long and soft, silver hair and back down to the small of his back. Sora pulled the man closer to his body, his arousal pressing into Sor'a stomach. "Nngh..." Sora tilted his head backward and parted his lips just enough so Riku's tongue could snake its way into Sora's sweet mouth. Tasted like chocolate. Sora melted into the kiss and gripped Riku's butt.

Riku's thumbs slipped just inside the beltline of Sora's shorts. Felt his soft skin and Riku wanted him even more. Thumbs traced along his hipbones and downward and downward. Riku nipped Sora's bottom lip; his mouth parted further and allowed Riku to delve further into the depths. He pushed his pelvis forward, grinding himself into Sora; he moaned in response. Riku's tongue ventured deeper into Sora's mouth. They dropped down to the floor, Riku on top of Sora. He nipped Riku's lower lip, ran his hands down his back and into his back pockets. Riku pulled away from Sora's kiss and smirked devilishly down at the panting boy.

Heavy breathing. Squirming. Flushed face. Sora was absolutely adorable. He descended once more, tongue running across the nape of Sora's neck. Sora gasped. Found his most sensitive spot and stopped on it, nipping playfully at first and then sucking. Hard. Sora groaned and thrust his hips upward, grabbing Riku's ass and pushing him against himself. Riku's hands wandered to Sora's stomach; ran them over the smooth skin and pushed his shirt up. Kissed a trail down Sora's stomach, down, down, down past his belly button and to his hips. Ran his tongue along the bone, fingers sliding just inside the boxers.

Sora's hands clenched in a fist and he thrashed about on the floor, wishing for more even though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely recalled that he had just _really _met Riku hours beforehand and this went against his every-Fuck morals. Someone was actually interested in him and oh GOD there went his zip-

"RIKU! OHMYGODHELPME! Axel's gonna _kill _me!"

The silverette cursed under his breath and looked sympathetically up at Sora and back down at his problem. He got up off the ground and coolly ran his fingers through his hair. Tucked his erection up into the elastic of his boxers and winked at the brunette still lying on the ground, still shocked, still horny.

Sora watched Riku saunter off into the other room and then realized someone he didn't know had waltzed into his house and was apparently friends with Riku. He decided he should probably smooth out his clothes and he mirrored Riku's actions.

"-the pictures of him and Roxas!"

Riku slapped his forehead and Sora merely observed the situation, confused. If he stayed quiet, maybe he would figure out what interrupted his deflowering.

"Yeah. He's gonna kill ya. If anyone on campus sees those pictures, his job will be compromised. You know that student-teacher relationships are strictly prohibited."

"Well...it's not like he's exactly a teacher yet...He's still in the process of getting his teaching license...so it's not _illegal_, is it?"

Riku sighed and ran his fingers over his temples. "I suppose not...but it is a little...controversial. You know how the people over on the West Side are...so...conservative."

"Well...if nothing else...at least he's the manager at Jamba?" the blonde replied, scratching the back of his head.

Sora wondered what the pictures were of and just how controversial they were. Was it of them kissing? Having sex? Who what this "Roxas" chick anyway? Was she cute? Did it matter? Probably not. Sora didn't like girls anyway. But...so many people weren't okay with younger girls dating older men..._Especially _teachers.

"We should probably go look for them," Riku said, scratching his head. He turned to Sora and sighed, "Maybe next time, Virgin."

"Virgin?" The blonde cocked his head to the side and put his hands on his hips. "You're still a virgin? How old are you?"

"It's not _that _weird! I'm only _eighteen _you know!" Sora grunted, folding his arms. "And besides, I'm happy that I'm not some sex-crazed freak," he snorted, eyeing Riku. "We'll see who has gonorrhea at the end of the day!"

"Hopefully you," Riku teased, winking.

"D'you really _have_ that?"

Riku laughed and shook his head, "No. I don't have anything. I'm clean. Promise."

"Well...we should probably get going, Riku."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming Demyx," he sighed and turned to face Sora. "I'll see you later tonight." That said, he pecked Sora's lips and left with Demyx.

Great. Now _someone else _knew he was gay. Ah well...he had a ton of cleaning to get done anyway.

-.X.-

Sora sighed and sat down on the bare floor in the living room. After two hours, he finally managed to rip up all of the carpet and take it over to the dumpster. He was tired and yet, he still had a ton of work to do. Sex weighed heavily on his mind and he let out a groan of irritation. Why did that dumb guy have to burst into the house and ruin everything? Sora had always been made fun of for being a virgin. Hell! His father even cracked jokes about how he couldn't even get a cute girl like Kairi. And he nearly has the opportunity to lose it without thinking about the consequences...and then that stupid blonde walked in! How did he know that Riku was here anyway?

"Ugh!" Sora stood up from where he was sitting and walked outside. The sun was setting and there was no sign of his company coming back anytime soon. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the playground. He needed a break. And he was so hungry, he could eat a buffalo. But he wanted to wait for his newfound friend because it was always so lonely eating dinner alone. He hated it.

Sitting down on the swing, Sora let out another audible sigh. Where was he going to stay? He couldn't very well stay inside the house in its current state. He couldn't even stay in his car because it was full of his stuff. Didn't really want to sleep outside under the stars and definitely didn't want to stay the night at Riku's. Well...he did. But...he knew that he probably shouldn't. Since his brain returned to his head, he knew that he shouldn't have sex with some random guy. He really did want his first time to be special and not on the kitchen floor. Of course he _wanted _to have sex with Riku...but at the same time, it wasn't a good idea.

He dragged his feet on the ground and stopped the swing. Why was being a hormone-crazed teen so difficult?

Sora retreated back into his house and turned his radio back on. He pulled out his cell and stared at it, hoping somehow, someone, somewhere, would text him. He flipped open his phone and, almost instantaneously, received a message from Kairi. The brunette quirked an eyebrow and decided that the gods must be listening to him after all and read the message: _Did you lose it yet?_

Frowning, he shoved the phone back into his pocket and decided against dignifying her question with a response. He hadn't even been inside of the house for a full twenty four hours and he was already expected to lose his virginity? Good GOD!

Annoyed, he picked up his hammer and began violently taking off the trim. Who really cared if he was a virgin or not? It didn't change who he was! He threw piece after piece of trim behind him and nearly knocked Riku upside the head. "Hello?"

Sora froze. Had he just...? "Are you alright?" he meekly asked and slowly turned around.

"Yeah, you missed. Why are you throwing shit anyway?"

"Stuff and things."

"Stuff and things, huh?"

"Yeah."

Riku strode across the room and knelt down next to Sora. "You've made a lot of progress in here."

Sora nodded and set the hammer down. "Yeah. I needed to refocus and so I just sort of started working. The kitchen and dining room are completely spotless and I've managed to get rid of all of the carpeting. Carpet place is supposed to drop new carpet by sometime tomorrow. Have some new trim to put up around the windows and I have a couple of windows to replace which should've been here today. I'm completely exhausted and just want to eat and go to bed."

"Want to come over tonight? You don't exactly have a very good place to sleep."

Sora glanced over at the boy opposite him suspiciously. Was that the pass phrase for sex? And how many people had this guy been with? And why did it matter so much? If he stayed the night at Riku's, he would have a free meal and a warm couch. And there was no guarantee that Riku would try anything.

Riku averted his gaze from Sora's and scratched the back of his head. The color in his cheeks shifted to a petal pink and he bit his lower lip. "Sorry about earlier. Erm...it was a dare. I'm not usually like that. Well, I mean, I am sexually active and admittedly a horndog...but not around people I don't know. So...I'm sorry."

"Ya goof!" Sora exclaimed, simultaneously relieved and disappointed. "I've never been in a situation like that before so don't worry about it. It was...an experience."

"Never?"

"Never." Sora confirmed. "I mean, honestly, I've only kissed one girl-and that was weird as shit. And I never got the confidence to ask anyone out except the girl I kissed and...well...we tried it out for a little while but decided that it was too weird. She's more like a sister, you know? And back in the town where I've lived the last five years of my life, there weren't too awful many people like me."

"I see," Riku replied. "Well...did you want to stay the night? You can take my bunk and I'll sleep on the couch."

Sora shook his head. "I mean, yeah, I'll stay, but I'm sure as heck not going to kick you out of your own bed!"

"If you won't kick me out, you'll have to sleep with me then," he said with a devious smile. "Just kidding."

-.X.-

**An Afterthought...**Would you mind reviewing and telling me what you think? I honestly don't know where this story is going and I'm taking requests~!


End file.
